


I hope I get the chance [to be someone, to be human]

by spacedbabaylan



Series: Unrelated Dæmon AUs [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, His Dark Materials Inspired, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedbabaylan/pseuds/spacedbabaylan
Summary: Deviants have dæmons.They have proof that they have souls, that they are aliveShort fic about our 3 favorite androids.(And one more for Connor)





	I hope I get the chance [to be someone, to be human]

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for my friends in FB who love DBH.
> 
> What better way to show my love for it than write a dæmon au for it.

"I am Deviant", Connor realizes.

The minute he says those words, a burst of light blooms next to him. It begins to form a shape.

The Deviant in front of him is shocked momentarily. She looks him dead in the eye. Still not sure if she could trust him but physical proof is now forming in front of her eyes.

"Find us", she says. "Keep yourselves _safe_ ". She runs past him and he allows it, transfixed on the shape.

When the lights settles, he realizes it has formed into a dog. A _very_ little dog. There was a bit of silence despite the chaos from outside.

He pokes it, not sure on what to do. Humans cannot touch another humans' dæmons because of the touch taboo. Androids can; for what are they but metal and silicone?

But he has heard the rumors; Deviants have dæmons. Whatever godly force that exists grants an Android proof they are more than spare parts when they gain sentience.

They give them a _Soul_.

And really it should be simple. Deviants should be considered a sentient race with rights, he realizes.

Here, in front of him, is physical proof he is alive. But of course, a lot of people don't like that idea. Think Androids gaining sentience is bad enough, them finding out they now have souls as well? It makes people mad.

He looks into his database to figure out what type of dog his 'soul' formed into. The dæmon...his dæmon is looking at him. He can feel its displeasure at his poking.

That is _fascinating_. He pokes it some more.

He finds out his dæmon is a breed called a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. A kind of cattle dog. They like finding things. He supposes it fits him. He picks the dæmon up and looks under. Apparently his dæmon is a female. She gives a noise of protest, whacks his hand with her paw. He smiles at her. Now she really is annoyed.

He picks her up and craddles her. Now what? He cannot go back. He supposes he should go into hiding but where?

Hank bursts into the room preparing himself to see Connor dead. Again. Instead, he finds-

"Oh my _god_ ", he breathes. That is a dæmon. Connor is holding a _dæmon_.

Connor smiles at him. "I believe I am in trouble, Lieutenant". The dæmon shuffles in his arms uncomfortably.

He looked lost, and he was trying to hide it. It was hard to read Connor but Hank thinks he gets better. Goddammit, Hank can't deny him when he's like this.

But first he has to confirm... _this_.

"Connor" he says slowly pointing at the put upon dog wiggling in Connor's arms. "Who-who owns that dæmon and why are you holding it?"

Connor tilts his head, his service light turning an uncertain yellow.

"I believe she is mine, lieutenant"

"I see, I see", Hank runs a hand through his face. _She?_ The Corgi is now glaring at him, silently demanding he get on with it. Annoying little sh-

Good _god_. She really is Connor's.

"Let's get out of here first, we'll figure out what we'll do next, yeah?". He whistles for his dæmon, a St. Bernard named Sumo.

Together they smuggle Connor and his newly born dæmon out into the safety of the night.

\--o--

Kara has no idea how they made it. Every step of the way was a grueling trudge.

But here the three of them were; Luther, Alice, Kara, and their dæmons.

Their souls. Proof. They were so close.

And yet.

The border inspector takes out a scanner, and Kara tries her damndest not to panic, her artificial heart trying not to sink.

They were so close, they can't possibly be stopped by this. Kara's bear dæmon nuzzles her hand.

Alice's cat dæmon, a Russian Blue, tries not to hiss. Luther's tiny canary on his shoulder doesn't move.

The scanner comes up with the result.

The inspector's eyes widen.

Kara looks at him. Looks at his pretty cocker spaniel burying herself in the crook of his arms in fear.

She appeals to them; "Please...we just want to be free"

The Inspector stares at their dæmons in a mixture of fear and awe. A _miracle_.

He glances at the news on the television screen; a peaceful protest of androids is being disrupted by cops.

He looks at his dæmon, she looks back at him. He makes a decision.

Alice, Kara, and Luther all walk free, a chance for the family to begin anew.

\--o--

Markus stares at the guns pointed at him.

They were cornered; him, North, Simon, and a few others.

There was no way out.

His hands bump into the fur of his panther. She was big, very big, for her size. Unlike the other dæmons around them, she was calm. She tilts her head at him.

His heart aches for Carl. He begs the memory of his father stored in his databanks for strength and courage.

Carl had rejoiced in seeing her for the first and last time.

He breathes in and leans toward her. She radiated calm. "You know what to do", she whispers.

Yes. He _did_.

There, in the shivering cold of a Detroit night, Markus sings.

And the world _shifts._

\--0--

Connor has reunited with Hank after Markus's peaceful revolt in Detroit and was now kind of hiding out with him.

His corgi dæmon had not exactly appreciated it when they went out in to the cold, bitter night that was Detroit when he liberated all those CyberLife Androids. (He did wrap her like a burrito in scarves and any warm clothing he can find but she gave yips of protest at this)

Hank has pointed out over their breakfast (well Hank's. Connor just sits across him holding his dæmon away from Sumo's curious poking) that some of the deviants they have encountered didn't have dæmons. He theorized that dæmons for Androids appear when they have somewhat achieved a sense of self.

Connor had to agree. He remembers Chloe, one of Kamski's personal androids, had a bird dæmon he only noticed the last minute.

She was the only one with a soul.

He has also noticed that other androids would regard his corgi companion with either awe or envy, until they get their own that is. He remembers his sucessor model had looked at her with a mixture of revulsion and heartbreaking want when she snubbed him and went to her actual host body. Then Hank shot him.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Connor. That puppy isn't much of a talker, is she?"

Connor tilts his head. "No, she's not. Is there something wrong about that?"

Hank scratches his beard, "Well yeah, dæmons speak. I know Markus's panther can. She and Markus gave that speech that one time"

Connor nods. "I do not see the need for her to. She and I can communicate with each other just fine"

Hank huffs. "Ah, the soul bond. Glad it works for you. I noticed android's dæmons glow a bit different from humans. They glow a white blue color while humans' dæmons have a golden glow. Relieved to know that's the only difference"

Hank now looks at the corgi. She squints her eyes at him. She's such a snooty little thing.

"I never got the chance to ask you Connor, but have you given her a name?"

Connor freezes. Hank backtracks with, "Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry-"

"Will you or Sumo choose one for her?", Connor interrupts him.

Hank blinks, drops his spoon. He clears his throat

"I-I'm honored but why?"

Connor shifts the Corgi in his lap. "Markus told me it was traditional for human parental units or their dæmons to name their child's dæmon. I figured it is fitting given our relationship"

Hank will _not_ tear up. He will _not_ cry. Ok, maybe he is crying. He is fucking _**touched,**_ okay?

He looks at Sumo. Sumo was wagging their tail in delight.

"Damn kid, I'm real flattered. Although I couldn't do any worse than name her a silly name like Cheeseburger or something"

The Corgi's face contorts into an outraged expression. She squeaks out, "I _**HATE**_ it"

They all stare at her. Hank slowly looks at Connor. He has a shit eating grin. Oh _**no**_.

Sumo glares at Hank as Connor exclaims; "Cheeseburger it is!"

The laughter that followed from Cheese's indignant bark rang through the morning.

It's gonna be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Dæmons are physical manifestations of your soul. That's it.
> 
> I would have made Connor boop more doggos but I wanted to keep this short. Maybe next Chapter?
> 
> For those interested:
> 
> Connor's Cheese/Charice (Hank convinced Connor to not tease her too much) is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi. She is such a diva and Connor can't help but be like a little brother to her.
> 
> Kara got a Grizzly (Alice named him Roland), Alice's Jabberwock is a Russian Blue, Luther chose the name 'Empress' for his canary.
> 
> Carl named Marcus' Panther "Iris".
> 
> I just realized that the next chapter is kind of dark
> 
> Title from Ellie Goulding's "Human"


End file.
